


Can't Stay Away

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, Caught, Eavesdropping, M/M, Makeup Sex, Secret Relationship, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Master Splinter finds out about Raph and Donnie's secret relationship and orders them to end it.But Raph's never been one for rules...





	Can't Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is a very, very old story idea. But it got lost along with a bunch of my other stories on my old, broken phone. Stubbornness kept me from rewriting it out, but the idea stuck firm with me and since I've been DYING for some new Raph/Don content, I finally got around to it.
> 
> Again, this is entirely rewritten from memory only, so it's probably not as good (or long) as it could have been. In fact, I'm pretty sure the conversation between Raph and Donnie is completely different from what I originally had in mind. The ending is pretty much the same though :P
> 
> Thank you kindly for reading :) Will try to fix any mistakes later

"Donnie?" Raph called out, carefully stepping into the genius's lab. 

"Go away, Raph," He said, not even bothering to turn around. "You'll be grounded for a month if Splinter finds out you're in here."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

A pause. "You have nothing to apologize for. This wasn't your fault."

"If I'd have just waited till tomorrow, like ya wanted-"

"We were just prolonging the inevitable. We both knew we couldn't keep this a secret forever. And we both agreed we'd be fine when it finally got out."

"Yeah, but now that it has..."

"Master Splinter made his feelings about us being together _very_ clear. If we go against his orders, he'll...he'll send one of us away."

Raph barely caught the noise of a choked off sob his mate made and his heart clenched tightly. He frowned. "How is that any different than what he's doing now?"

Donnie finally spun around at that, a mirrored frown on his own face, his eyes slightly red and puffy. "We'll still be home together, Raph. Not with one of us far away, forced to 'figure things out' in some...spiritual forest."

"Sounds a hell of a lot better than having you so close when I ain't even allowed to touch you." After another pause, he mumbled a "fuck it" under his breath, before striding forward. 

"Raph, no, please," Donnie begged, waving a hand out between them. A weak attempt on keeping them apart. "We-we made a promise."

"I don't care."

Doing very little to keep Raph away, Donnie merely scooted right up against the wall he was next to, perhaps hoping some magic powers he was unaware of would suddenly kick in and help him to sink right through the stone.

But with no where else to go, and no impossible powers coming to light, Raph reached him in seconds flat. He placed a hand at his brother's cheek, rubbing the skin there gently, hesitantly. 

Donnie gave a weak moan. "Raph...please..."

When Raph leaned close to the younger turtle's face, he figured it might take some effort on his part, he expected the genius to turn away or give another half- hearted struggle. He was taken aback though, when suddenly Donnie's lips attacked his own in a harsh kiss.

Giving a chuckle of relief, Raph returned the kiss with just as much fervor, pulling Donnie away from the wall and carrying him to the cot he had installed in his lab for such occasions as this. 

Lightly placing the taller turtle on the surface, he pulled out his sais, letting them clang loudly on the floor. Then he yanked Donnie's own weapon out and threw it far backwards, hoping to get a scoff out of his brother, but all he got was a very needy stare. 

"Last chance to back out," Raph practically whispered, crawling on top of his brother. 

Donnie licked his lips carefully, already able to feel the heat seeping out from Raph's gaping slit below. "As if you'd even let me."

The hothead blinked at that, almost surprised. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

"But Splinter..."

"I didn't say anything about Splinter," Raph precisely growled. "What do _you_ want, Don?"

Donnie licked his lips again. He took a few hesitant breaths before answering. "I want you. With me, always. But-"

Before he had a chance to finish, Raph was kissing him again. He roughly pulled the shoulder piece of Donnie's weapon holster down, but otherwise didn't bother taking any more gear off.

He pulled away from the genius's lips, only to attack his neck with harsh licks and bites. Suddenly fueled by the fact that he didn't have to hide his marks anymore. Claiming his mate in a way he's always wanted to. 

Donnie dropped down after a particular hard bite to his collarbone and Raph's hand was there in an instant. He pumped the hard flesh a few times, grinning widely at the sounds Donnie was making. The genius had never been this loud before. He was usually more careful. They both were. And look where that got them. 

He squeezed a bit roughly at the base then, staving off his brother's orgasm, well aware how quickly he could come sometimes.

When he was certain Donnie was safe from releasing, he pulled his hand away, dropping his own cock into his now free hand. He gave his member a slow pump, while his other hand reached around under the mattress in search of...

"I'm already prepped," Donnie said. "Remember?"

Raph almost blushed, as if just realizing why they were both so horny at the moment. Having been caught in the exact same act just a few hours earlier by their father - which had caused this whole mess in the first place - neither one of them were able to reach completion.

And apparently, Donnie had never bothered cleaning himself off afterwards. 

Raph rumbled excitedly, the thought of being able to get right to it too enticing. He got on his knees and spread Donnie's thighs apart. Then with a soft kiss to an olive green knee, he thrust into his brother, causing him to moan out his name loudly.

After a few short, careful thrusts, Raph began a hard pace of fucking Donnie just the way he knew he liked it. 

He grabbed the genius turtle's legs, throwing them over his shoulders to get a better angle. Then he took Donnie's hand, guiding it to his own cock, giving him the okay to jerk himself off.

"Mmm...fu.... _Raphie_...!"

"Hah," Raph grunted, resting his head against Donnie's leg. "I know I don't say it enough but...I-I love ya, Don. I know Master Splinter don't get it, but...I can't stay away from you, promise or not."

"I..." Donnie bit his lip, a churr interrupting him. "I...I love you too, Raph."

"And if Splinter ain't okay with it...then he's just gonna have to send _both of us_ away, because I...I can't live without ya," Raph said, managing to hit Donnie's prostate, a perfect punctuation on his previous declaration.

"Oh, Raph...fuck!" Donnie cried out, hand a blur over his dripping cock.

____________________

Just outside the door of the lab, Leo and Mikey were standing by, casually eavesdropping on the dirty deed going on just inside. 

When their father strolled up, they quickly pulled away from the steel door, attempting to smile innocently. 

"Hello, Sensei."

Splinter pointed his cane at the door. "Are they both in there?"

Leo glanced at the door, then nodded lowly. "Er, yes, Sensei."

"Talking?"

"Among other things," Mikey muttered, receiving a slight punch to the gut from his brother. 

"I see..." The old rat stroked his beard.

"I can stop them if you'd-"

"No, Leonardo," He said, placing a palm up. "It appears I have made a mistake. If your brothers are so willing to be together in this way that they would deliberately go against my orders..." Splinter sighed. "Perhaps I judged them too harshly."

There was a moment of silence, as the rat master contemplated a moment longer. The quiet was short lived however, when Raph suddenly shouted out a slur of many choice words, followed by a very needy beg of "oh yes, Raph, please don't stop" from Donatello.

The rat cleared his throat loudly, hoping to block out the sounds, Leo and Mikey blushing furiously at his side.

"Yes, well," Splinter mumbled, giving his cane a firm bang on the floor before heading back in the direction of the dojo. "Have your brothers come see me when they are...finished, so that we may properly discuss this situation."

He took a few more steps before turning around to add: "That includes you boys, as well." He almost smiled, a curious shine in his eye before he continued on his way.

Leo's mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish out of water, his face deep red. "Wha...how..."

"How did he _know_?" Mikey questioned out loud, finishing Leo's attempt.


End file.
